


Dean, you're driving me crazy

by my_secret_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessed Sam, Scared Dean, Season 1 episode 10, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_secret_obsession/pseuds/my_secret_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is under the influence of Dr. Ellicot (or so its thought) in the mental hospital. this causes Sams true feelings for Dean to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos in this fic. this was a spur of the moment one that came to mind while i was re-watching the series from the beginning for like the 10th time. this is a end twist on Season 1 Episode 10: Asylum   
> hope you all enjoy. Leave Beta where needed

Dean can hear a draft coming from somewhere in the room. after looking around, he finally finds it, the hidden room where they think the body of "psychologist" Dr. Ellicot was hidden years ago.   
Dean: Sammy its here, there is a door here.   
Sam: DEAN...  
Dean turns around and is greeted by Sam's gun in his face.   
Dean: woah sam put down the gun  
Sam: is that an order?  
Dean: More of a friendly request. Its rock salt sammy you know that wont kill me.   
Sam: you're right, but it will hurt like hell  
With that, Sam shot his brother straight in the chest. The shot blew Dean through the hidden door and onto the floor of the hidden room. Dean groaned in pain before he blacked out on the floor. 

***********

Dean woke up feeling a little foggy and his chest was on fire. The salt still in his fresh wounds burning like hell.   
he went to sit up and as he did, he realized he couldn't move. His arms and legs were restrained and his shirt was off. He could feel the cool metal table he was tied to and he could hear someone moving around just outside of his line of sight.   
He could hear metal tools clanking and within a few seconds Sam was standing over him.   
Dean: Sam?   
Sam smirked and without a word plunged a tool into one of Deans wounds pulling out a grain of salt. Dean screamed in pain but Sam kept shoving the tool into wounds and pulling out salt until he had gotten all of it.   
Dean had tears running down his face and his teeth were clenched tight and he could feel the blood running out of his wounds.   
Dean: Sammy why are you doing this?  
sam chuckled   
Sam: this is what happens when you follow orders blindly. This is the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I still don't understand why you follow dads every order when he left you Dean. He turned around and left you and thats why you called me. Your little brother Sammy to come save you. Well now im going to do more than save you. I'm going to humiliate you to no end.   
Dean pleaded with Sam as he walked out of sight again only to return with a bottle of some lube and a smug look on his face. Deans eyes grew wide as he understood what Sam meant by "humiliate"   
Dean: Sam we are brothers... this, this is wrong. Sam pl...  
before he could get the rest of the word out Sam stuck a finger in his salt wound and moved it around and smiled at Deans pain. He even began to laugh   
Dean: Sam please stop. SAM!   
Dean yelled out and begged and Sam loved every second of it.   
Sam: Shhh Shhh big brother its all going to be ok. 

Dean whimpered but found that Sams voice had become calming   
Its not like Dean hadn’t thought about this a million times before. He knew it was wrong but he thought about it.   
As sam had hit puberty, and began to grow up Dean watched. He watched as his brothers muscles grew longer and bigger. when Sam went to college he would spy on him now and then and he had even watched Sam and Jess have sex once. he had touched himself and he had imagined it being him instead of Jess. But Sam could never know that   
His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Sam's finger on his tight hole. He clenched his ass tight and tried to close his legs but they were tied down just the right way that they couldn't be moved. Sam didn't stop when he felt Dean jump and clench tight. It just encouraged him to stick one very lubed up finger into Dean and listen to his moan.   
I shouldn't have let that noise happen, this is wrong Dean thought.   
by the time Sam put 2 fingers in, Dean couldnt resist any more. He gave in to his brothers touch and breathed out his name   
"Sam..."


	2. Deans Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finishes with Dean and, gives him a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another chapter here soon. Not sure yet.   
> leave some feedback  
> thanks lovelies

Sam smiled at the mention of his name. Dean was breathing hard and looked up to his baby brother   
Dean: Sammy, take your shirt off. I want to see you  
Sam: not until you ask nicely my toy  
Fuck sammy when did you become this way? dean thought   
Please Sammy please!   
Sam listened   
only he didnt just take off his shirt; he stripped naked  
Dean took in all of his baby brother. Every curve and every muscle bulge...every, bulge.   
Sams dick was huge. the sight of all of his brother, muscles rippling and chest heaving. He came back to Dean but this time his long hard member was lubed up and ready.   
Dean: take me Sammy take all of me please i need it  
Sam: I was going to wether you asked or not.   
He slid slowly into Dean watching Dean's face move as Sam rocked in and out   
Dean raised his head to look down at his little brother with pleading eyes  
SAm took the cue and leaned in and kissed him. softly at first and then harder. He began to bite Deans lips and sucking his neck saying that he was going to mark Dean as his for the world to see. And he did   
he sucked all over Dean wherever his mouth could reach being careful not to let himself slide out of Deans tight, warm hole.   
Sam let Deans hands loose and they automatically shot to Sam's hips so that he could pull his brother further into him. as he pulled him deeper, Sams hand shot to Deans throat choking him and Deans cock grew harder under the pressure and the demand sam was showing   
Dean was coming close to finishing and Sam could tell. He made sure to hit his prostate every time.   
Sam: you cant come yet big brother, you have to beg me for it.   
Dean: Sam please let me cum. You have me so high and I need to come. I need it  
Sam hit his prostate harder and harder and finally gave Dean a nod to go ahead. With white hot vision, Dean came all over himself and some of it flying onto Sam. in the same moment Sam came inside Dean and he could feel the warmth of Sam inside him spilling through him.  
Dean breathed out and let his body go limp.   
He was afraid to look at Sam, in fear of what would happen next.   
He felt Sam touch his leg and then he undid his restraints around his legs and feet. Deans first thought was to torch the son-a-bitch that was in control of his brother. He jumped off the table, naked and searched everywhere finally finding the cupboard the body was hidden in, except it was already burnt to ashes.   
Deans eyes grew wide and he turned to look at Sam   
His little brother was still standing there shirtless but not as confident looking anymore  
Sam...? Dean breathed out the question  
I burned him while you were out Dean. My mind took over for long enough and I destroyed the body.   
But Sam we just...  
"Yeah I know" Sam turned around and walked away  
With wide eyes and confusion he followed Sam out, but at a distance  
A very safe distance.


End file.
